Recent heavy duty tires mounted on trucks and buses and the like maintain their tread shape due to the tires having a low aspect ratio while having a circumferential reinforcing layer disposed in the belt layer. The circumferential reinforcing layer is a belt ply having a belt angle that is substantially 0° with respect to the circumferential direction of the tire, and is disposed so as to be stacked upon a pair of cross belts. The technologies disclosed in Japanese Patent Nos. 4642760, 4663638 and 4663639 are conventional pneumatic tires that are configured in this manner.